1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ratchet wrenches and, in particular, to reversible ratchet wrenches and the reversing mechanism thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a reversible ratchet wrench, a reversing pawl mechanism is engageable with a ratchet wheel in either of two conditions for respectively accommodating rotation of the ratchet wheel in opposite directions relative to the wrench housing during the back stroke of the wrench. Typically, the pawl mechanism is a multi-part assembly, including two pawls or a single pawl with two lobes, two pawl bias members in the case of a two-pawl mechanism, or a single bias means consisting typically of two members in the case of a lobed pawl, and a reversing lever, usually pivotally movable, for shifting the pawl or pawls between their two conditions for effecting forward or reverse ratcheting. This multi-part construction is difficult and expensive to manufacture and assemble, and is subject to errors in the assembly process. While the use of a dual-lobed pawl instead of two pawls reduces the number of parts somewhat, the assembly still requires at least a pawl element, a bias element and a pivoting cam or lever element along with associated attachment elements.